Calico High
by Akirafanatic
Summary: The tennis regulars, Nokoru, Suoh and Akira all transfer in to Calico High. Did I mention Suoh's part of the martial arts club, Nokoru is still the president of the student council and Akira joins the socer team after being captian in middle school?
1. Chapter 1

'_The score is tied and there are only five seconds left on the clock!'_ The announcer yelled into his mic as the crowd moved to the edge of their seats in anticipation. Half the people held their breath while the rest were cheering their hearts out for the team they were supporting. Nobody seemed to care about the heavy rain as they waited for the end.

The last few seconds ticked by like hours as the players on the field fought for the ball. Neither wanted the other team to win. One member slipped, and the other team took that split second to steal the ball and dribble down the field.

Lightning flared as the ball was kicked high into the air. All eyes followed it, mesmerized. Both captains jumped for it, but one was faster than the other and smashed their foot against the ball, sending it soaring the rest of the way down the field and into the goal, where the goalie's fingers just barely brushed against it, failing to stop the balls path.

The buzzer sounded, the fans went wild, and the game was over.

/In the locker room with Calico Middle School/

Everyone cheered, having just won the game."We did it!" One member yelled. He had short brown hair and big, sparkling green eyes. "We beat Harushi Middle!"

"Barely," Another said. He had shaggy white hair and dark brown, nearly black eyes. "If bucho hadn't been playing we may have lost." He glanced over at another player who had long black hair tied up in a high pony tail and was leaning forward with a towel draped across his neck.

"Let them celebrate Niki," the person said, looking at the white haired player. He had grey eyes and was smiling, despite the fact that he was panting a little and sweating. "They played hard today."

"Are you alright bucho?" Another player asked. He had black hair, dyed red at the tips and light brown eyes.

"I'll be fine Kali," The grey eyed teen said with a wave of his hand. Everyone on the team knew that he didn't do well with the rain, since it always made him sick if he stayed out in it too long. That's why they were a little worried since he'd played the entire last half of the game in the pouring rain.

"I shouldn't have listened to you when you told me to put you in the game," A man with light brown hair and hazel eyes covered by thin glasses said, coming into the locker room.

"Yet you do every time," The teen said with a smile, leaning back against the lockers.

The man sighed, yet he was smiling before he turned to everyone and said, "You all should change out of your wet uniforms before you're all sick. When you're changed, head out to the bus and we'll go back to school."

"Hai," Everyone called as they started changing. The teen with long, black hair and Niki had already showered and changed right after the game so they were ready. Each was dressed in sweats and a tee-shirt with a jacket thrown over it, much the same as everyone else was getting changed into.

"Akira," Niki said, going over to the grey eyed teen, "Let's go." Akira smiled up at him and nodded, taking the offered hand. He leaned against Niki when everything started spinning after he'd stood up. Niki didn't say anything, but supported his captain and friends out to the bus.

**/Authors Note/**

**Please tell me what you think so far! I want to know so I can make it better! Also, this will later on become a crossover with Prince of tennis, but not for a few more chapters. There will be major OOC (out of characterness) going on in this story. I do not own any characters from Prince of Tennis or from Clamp.**

**PLEASE! READ AND REVIEW! It will help me know what you think of it and if I should change anything!**


	2. Chapter 2

/Niki's POV/

I, just like everyone else, was worried about Akira. He never did well on rainy days, but that never stopped him from playing in a game before. We all knew that if we were better, we wouldn't need him to come into the game and help us out, so we practiced really hard.

Of course, all the other teams kept stepping up their training as well to try and beat us, so we were always on par with them, never truly better. Akira was probably the only one of all of us who could easily beat the other teams, but he never came into a game until sometime in the second half, no matter how badly we were losing.

That was his way of showing that he trusted us to do a good job. If he felt we weren't truly trying our best, he'd not come into the game at all. That had only happened once before, and we'd lost very badly.

I shook my head to clear those thoughts away and turned to Akira. He was panting and his face was slightly red, but he wasn't sweating as much as before. I had an arm slung around his shoulders to support him and make sure he didn't fall or stumble. He didn't bother to tell me to stop, knowing full well that I'd just ignore him.

We were almost to the bus when Harushi Middle's captain blocked our path. His eyes were downcast, but I could make out the faint tear tracks on his cheeks. "Congratulations on your win," He said, trying to sound happy as he held out his hand to Akira.

Akira nodded and shook it, smiling as well. "It was a good game," he told the other teen. "Had I been even a fraction of a second slower it may have ended differently." The other captain smiled and nodded a little before he went to go back to his own team.

When we got onto the bus, Akira slid into the seat by the window in the first row and I sat next to him. He yawned and put his head on my shoulder, closing him eyes. "I'm tired," He muttered.

"Then get some sleep," I answered, pulling my unfinished book out of my bag. "It's about an hour or so before we get back to the school." He hummed a bit and I opened my book just as everyone else filed onto the bus. The ride back was rather quiet, since half the players fell asleep and the others were talking quietly.

I looked up as we pulled up to our school. Calico Middle was a big private school that excelled not only in academics but also in the arts department and sports department. They had really amazing programs for each, with advanced classes for those who wished to take them, big studios for those in the arts department to use and beautiful sports fields, courts, equipment, training programs and more.

Everyone who was accepted here lived in one of the three dorms. There were the academic dorms for the really smart people in advanced classes and who were in academic clubs, or there were the art dorms, for anyone in art clubs or taking multiple art classes, or there were the sports dorms, where we all slept. It was for kids like up who were on a sports team.

Our dorm was the furthest away from the school but closer to all the fields and the gym. We weren't split up by the team we were on, but all just mixed in together so we could also get to know other people. We also shared rooms.

The dorms were laid out where there was one big room with four other rooms attached. Each room held two people in it and the main room it was connected to had a kitchen, a television with a couch and chairs as well as a table. There was one big bath for everyone to use at the same time so nobody fought over who got to use it first and so nobody was late, though we each had our own, smaller bathrooms with just a toilet and sink.. Of course, the girls were all in separate dorms, and they were laid out the same way.

Akira was the only one who got his own room with a personal bathroom attached. The administration says it's because he's the dorm advisor, but we all know it's just because he look so much like a girl and is so often mistaken for one that they're afraid of what the guys may try and do. His room was a little bigger, and used to be used for the teacher who was the dorm advisor, but since the teachers now had their own dorm building, they changed it.

If some dorms couldn't handle not having a teacher around, one of them would move back in and stay in that room, but for us, we were normally too tired to do anything except sleep.

"Niki," I looked up saw our coach, Yamoko-sensei there. I must have been spacing out since everyone else except Akira, who was still sleeping, and I had already left the bus. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I said. "Just a little tired from the game is all." He nodded and moved out of the way as I stood up, moving Akira's head off of me as I did so.

Just as always when Akira fell asleep, I picked up my bad and his, slinging them over my shoulders before I also picked him up. He wasn't really heavy at all, so it didn't make much difference to me.

I followed Yamoko-sensei to the dorms, getting into the elevator to head up to the top floor. That was where both mine and Akira's rooms were, as well as most of the other soccer regulars. Most of us shared rooms, but there were a few other sports players mixed in and the rest of us were down on the lower floors.

Yamoko-sensei had a master key to the sports dorms, so I waited for him to unlock Akira's room before I deposited him on the bed and set his bag down. When that was finished, I left, shutting the door behind me, and went to collapse onto my own bed. I hadn't been lying when I said I was tired.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came all too soon for me. It may have been a weekend, but we still had practice early. Of course, we didn't get the day off just because it was still raining. No, the rain didn't mean anything.

I yawned and dragged myself out of bed, slowly getting ready. By the time I was fully ready and out of the room, Kali, who I also shared a room with, had breakfast made. I was really glad that he knew how to cook and volunteered to make each of us breakfast and sometimes dinner when we didn't have time to get down to the cafeteria.

"Smells good," I said, sitting down at the table with the others who shared this dorm. Only two of them were from a different sports team, but we still got along fairly well.

"Thank you," Kali said, setting down the pot of oatmeal he'd made for breakfast. It was a good choice, since it was raining outside.

As we were eating, Karo, a second year regular on the soccer team asked, "Is bucho going to be at practice today?"

"He shouldn't be," I answered.

"He sick again?" Kato, Karo's twin who was a regular on the cross country team asked. The two shared a room and while they got along well, there were some nights they would be up all night, screaming at each other.

Kali nodded and said, "He played the entire second half last night."

"But because of that you guys won," Nick, a transfer student from America who was also a regular on the basketball team pointed out.

"You were there?" Vixon, another third year regular on the soccer team asked.

Nick nodded as he said, "We all were. So were the soccer girls, the baseball guys and a few other members from other teams as well."

"That's because the soccer team is really good this year," I told him, putting my dishes in the sink to be washed later. "They all want to come and cheer us on."

"You may be good," Kato said, "But I heard that high school soccer is at a much higher level."

"So is everything else," Karo pointed out. "Besides, we've been training harder and harder every day."

"At the rate everyone else is improving, we may have to take a big step forward with our training," I said as I got ready to head out the door, the others behind me. "We may not be able to beat them next time if we don't."

"Don't say that," Kali told me, "It's bad luck." I sighed but didn't say anything as we got out of the elevator and headed over to the soccer fields.

/After practice/

I flopped onto my bed after I finished my shower. It may only be two in the afternoon, but I was tired. Our training was harder than usual, but I didn't expect anything different. Yamoko-sensei must have thought we could have done better in last night's game so he made us practice harder than ever so we didn't think that slacking off was alright. He drilled it into our heads that if we didn't shape up and try harder, we'd be kicked off the regulars.

I sighed when I remembered my unfinished pile of homework sitting on my desk. I knew I had to do it, but I really didn't want to. I silently debated if I should do it or not for a good two minutes before I sat up with a small grunt and made my way over to my desk.

Ten minutes later, I gave up and left the room, deciding to go and check on Akira. I knocked and heard a sleepy voice call out, "Come in." I tried the handle and found the door unlocked.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I shut the door and made my was over to his bed. He had the blankets half of and was curled up on his side. He was nearly asleep again by the time I got over there.

"Tired," He muttered before yawning. "The doctor said I had a fever of one hundred and four."

"That's not good," I told him, finding a wet wash cloth discarded on the floor.

He hummed a bit in agreement and said, "Niki, I'm hungry."

"I thought you were tired," I said as I took the cloth into the bathroom and rewet it with cold water.

"Both," he answered.

"I'll have Kali make you something in a little bit," I told him as I put the cold rag on his forehead and covered him back up. "Is there something specific you want?" He shook his head a bit. "I'll be back."

I found Kali back in our room, having just gotten back from the gym. "Could you make something for Akira? He's hungry."

"Is he awake?" Kali asked. I nodded.

"I just went in and checked on him," I told him, "Apparently he has a fever of one hundred and four." Kali's eyebrows rose and he whistled a bit.

"Highest it's been in a while," He said as he started making a simple soup. I nodded.

"We should let Nokoru-senpai and Suoh-senpai know about it," I thought aloud.

"They probably already know," Kali pointed out.

I nodded. "They were most likely at the game."

"If you knew that then why did you say we should tell them?"

"Just in case they haven't heard it'd be nice to let them know." Kali nodded and put the soup into a container before we headed over to Akira's room. I knocked, just to be polite, before I opened the door. I blinked in surprise when I saw Suoh-senpai and Nokoru-senpai sitting in the room.

"Hello Senpai," I said, closing the door behind me. "What are you doing here?"

Nokoru-senpai smiled as he answered, "We just came for a quick visit to make sure Akira was alright. Did you need anything?"

"We brought bucho some food," Kali answered, gesturing to the container he held.

"You're such good friends," Nokoru-senpai said with a smile. He turned back around and whispered something to Akira that I couldn't hear before he and Suoh-senpai stood up. "We'll leave him to you."

"You're leaving already?" I asked. They'd practically just gotten here.

"We just came to check on him," Nokoru-senpai answered, "Besides, you'll take care of him for us, won't you?"

"I'm not a babysitter," I muttered, making the other three smile.


End file.
